A. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to methods and apparatus concerning safety sensors installed in vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and apparatuses concerning pressure-activated sensors for preventing an automatic door or other moveable structure in a passenger vehicle from forcibly closing in the event the opening becomes obstructed by, for example, the arms, legs, or fingers of a passenger.
B. Description of the Related Art
Pressure-activated sensors are used in passenger vehicles and in other applications for use in preventing an automatic powered door from forcibly closing over an obstruction, such as the arms, legs, or fingers of a passenger. In automotive applications, such sensors (typically referred to as “pinch sensors”) are required for customer protection when vehicles include a slide door.
In a known construction, illustrated in FIG. 1, a pinch sensor 10 is affixed to a metal bracket 12 that extends from the slide door. The pinch sensor 10 of this type has a complicated, expensive design requiring a number of screws or other fasteners to secure it to the door. It also has a “tacked on” appearance and does not appear to be an integrated component of the door.
In order to overcome these difficulties, a pinch sensor design is needed that simplifies installation and requires fewer parts while providing a streamlined, integrated appearance.